


Lectures from the Grave

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Magnus is having a hard time since Lorenzo entered his life.  Will a visit from a friend pull him out of his head?





	Lectures from the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This was something I thought of when thinking of how much I wish Ragnor would be in season three. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

The title of High Warlock of Brooklyn meant everything to him. He had spent years protecting his people, and now Lorenzo was moving in for the kill. Magnus didn't know if he'd survive being stripped of the only thing that kept him sane. As the High Warlock, he was needed by Downworlders and Shadowhunters alike. He sighed as he poured himself another drink. 

"Who would need me if that was stripped away? Maybe they are better off without me." 

"You know that is a ridiculous statement. Seriously, Magnus. You always did know how to throw a party. Too bad this one is a pity party."

Magnus looked up from his aged scotch to see Ragnor sitting smugly across from him. 

"Are you alive or dead? You popping in randomly is terribly inconvenient." 

"I'm sorry, do you wish I had appeared before you made the decision to side with the Seelie Queen. Damn it, I've only been dead for a few months, how is it that you already lost your common sense? We've always known she was a self-serving wench." 

Magnus downed his drink before smashing his glass on the table. 

"You don't get to judge. You're dead!!! I made the choice that I thought was best for our people. Valentine had the Soul Sword and the Clave lied about it."

"I thought you were over that mishap. You told your lover there was nothing to forgive." 

Magnus glared, 

"There is nothing for me to forgive Alexander for he's inexperienced when it comes to relationships and his new position, but the Clave is another story. I should have seen it when I was trapped in Valentine's body they didn't even attempt to use the sword. I assumed they just wanted to torture him." 

"So, if there's nothing to forgive him for then why are you pushing him away?"

"I'm not pushing him away." 

"Have you spoken to the Shadowhunter about how you may lose your title? He deserves to know."

"I know, as the Head of the Institute, he'll be working with whoever ends up being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I just don't want to talk about." 

"Are you being daft on purpose? Honestly, Magnus. He's your boyfriend and while I'm not particularly fond of Shadowhunters, you should be open with him. He's a step up from Camille."

That made Magnus laugh, Ragnor's detest for Camille followed him into the afterlife.

"I thought you were supposed to be at peace, my dear cabbage."

"How can I be when my death is followed by a close friend on the path of self-destruction?"

"Do you also haunt Catarina or am I the only one who gets lectures from the grave?" 

"She's not the one drinking half a bottle of expensive scotch."

"What's the point of alcohol if not to drink?"

"You could have saved it for a celebration, like if you and that Shadowhunter ever get engaged."

Magnus huffed, indignantly, as he used his magic to give himself another drink.

"As if that will ever happen. In my four hundred years of life, no one has ever considered marrying me. Why would it change now? And he has a name, you know?"

"I know his name, but the real question is why are you in here drinking alone while he's in your bedroom asleep?"

Ragnor was right, Alec was asleep in their bed. He was even more handsome while he slept. He didn't know why he was pushing Alec away. His boyfriend was being nothing, but loving and affectionate.

"You know the answer, Magnus. You're afraid that once the title's gone, he'll leave you. Do you honestly think he fell in love with the title?" 

"Ragnor, I don't even know how I am anymore. The body-swap with Valentine brought up so many memories. Insecurities that were dormant, until now."

"You know exactly who you are, tell me, my friend. Who are you?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "I'm Mangus Bane."

"Say it like you mean it, my friend."

"Ragnor..."

"Don't complain, I'm the grumpy one in this friendship. Who was the man who took on the Circle? Who is the man that helped Dot after Valentine captured her? Who's the man who turned in Camille to the Clave? Who's the man who saved a young warlock who didn't understand she was being used? Who is the man who put his people before his chance at happiness? Who are you?"

"I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn." 

Ragnor got up from the chair and walked over to remove the glass from Magnus' hand.

"And what does the High Warlock of Brooklyn do when someone challenges him?" 

"He puts them in their place."

Magnus' voice sounded more like himself. He hadn't felt this confident in weeks. The body-swap took a larger toll on him than he realized. 

"That's the Magnus, everyone knows and cares about. You put Lorenzo in his place and remind the others who you are. That man wasn't here to fight Valentine, he doesn't deserve to reap the reward of your hard work. Yeah, siding with the Seelie Queen was a bad call, but no one's perfect. You can remind the others how often you've bailed them out. You can do it, my friend."

Ragnor was right, he hasn't backed down from a fight in decades. If he wanted to keep his title, he needed to prove to the other warlocks that he's the best man for the job. Magnus has taken good care of the warlocks for his reign. They may have forgotten, but Magnus has the paperwork to remind them. 

"Ragnor, once again your advice has been...."

When he went to thank Ragnor, he was no longer there. The room was empty, but not his apartment. Alec was still asleep in the bedroom. He tried to sneak back into bed without waking him, but he's wasn't sneaky enough. He groaned as he rolled into Magnus.

"Babe, what were you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep." 

"Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to talk." 

"Someone is challenging me to be High Warlock of Brooklyn. I may lose my title."

Alec sat up quickly with a serious expression on his face, "That's not going to happen. I won't let it." 

"You'll still love me if I'm not the High Warlock of Brooklyn, right?"

"Would you still love me if I was deruned and banished from Shadowhutner society?"

Magnus looked at him, incredulously, "Of course, I'll always be there for you. I love you." 

"So, why would it be any different for me when it comes to you? I didn't fall in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I fell in love with Magnus Bane. The man who cared enough about me to crash my wedding even with the possibility I'd reject him. The man who helped my brother even though he was upset with me. The man who knows this is my first relationship and is so patient with me. You are more than your title, Magnus. And I'm sorry if I made you feel otherwise."

"I love you, Alexander. How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Alec pulled him into his arms as he fell back into the mattress. 

"I love you too. I'm just being honest. We'll talk more in the morning. For now, let me hold you and tomorrow we'll put a plan together for you to keep your title. I will love you regardless, but I know how much it means to you."

Magnus let Alec cover them with the blanket and he snuggled into his Shadowhunter's arms. Ragnor was right about many things and he wished that his friend was still alive. Ragnor knew him so well, even in death he gave the best advice. He fell asleep with a newfound confidence and happiness. Maybe lectures from the grave weren't bad after all.


End file.
